


One True Pairing

by leoben



Category: due South
Genre: Bad Fic, Character Death, Crack, M/M, Metafiction, Obsession, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray becomes obsessed with fanfiction and a certain pairing.</p><p>His eyes drifted back to the screen and he clicked a link, beginning to read.  “They're my OTP, Frase.</p><p>For the prompt--Imagine your OTP shipping YOU with YOUR friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> The OTP used in the story is completely fictional. I found it way too creepy to insert myself into the story, despite the prompt.
> 
> I do not own due South or any characters within.

Fraser and Ray had just finished a particularly difficult case and were at the precinct after hours. To Fraser's great annoyance, Frannie had taught Ray how to use the internet. 

“Look Fraser!” He jabbed his finger at the screen and grinned at Fraser. His legs jiggled nervously underneath the desk.

Fraser stood behind Ray's chair but leaned down to see whatever the heck Ray was so excited about. He was close enough to hear Ray's breathing—very hard. He glanced at the screen....AO3? What the heck was that?

“See, Frase, people write stories about other people. You know like, Michelle and Katie? I totally ship them.” 

Fraser raised an eyebrow. “'Ship them,' Ray? What on earth does that mean?”

Ray glanced over at Fraser and leaned in closer, his breath tickling Fraser's neck. 

“It means I want to see them together, and apparently a lot of other people do too. They have so much sexual tension, it'd be real hot, Fraser.” His eyes drifted back to the screen and he clicked a link, beginning to read. “They're my OTP, Frase.”

Fraser was beginning to worry about his friend. Shipping? OTP? He shook his head. The internet had such strange vernacular. He began to read the text on the screen and oh...oh my. He cracked his neck and backed away. “Uh, well Ray. I'll leave you alone then.”

Ray nodded. It was obvious that he was turned on and so was Fraser but Ray just kept on reading. Reading into the night. Fraser found him in the same spot the next morning, his eyes glued to the screen.

Weeks went by like this and Ray was hardly getting any work done. Eventually he was fired. Frannie felt bad about opening the Pandora's box that is the internet for Ray, but it wasn't her fault he got obsessed with some obscure fandom.

Ray's obsession got to the point where he lost his apartment and began sleeping at the Consulate. He spent most of his daylight hours at the library using the free computers, and would print out copies of new stories so he could read them when he got back. 

Fraser had to end their partnership after a few months of this, no longer seeing the same Ray he knew when he looked into his eyes. He was merely an empty shell of the man he once knew as Ray Kowalski.

Years later, Fraser found him in an alley, frozen to death. In his hand he clutched a copy of his favorite fanfiction. Fraser kept it in his drawer always, a souvenir of the day he lost a friend and a lover to fandom.


End file.
